Lustful Play
by VongolaXII
Summary: Daemon is feeling lustful tonight and he needed someone to please him when Alaude had kicked him out. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Dae69 with a little RL.


**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR (though I wanted to...)**

**Claim : The story plot is mine...~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm feeling bitchy today, so I made this bitchy story =v= Please review, a Dae69 fanfic, dedicated to someone...REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Daemon Spade strolled through the mansion's corridor. It was late at night and he couldn't sleep. He had tried to break into Alaude's room but had been kicked out mercilessly. He put his hands into his pocket as it was freezing outside. And Daemon had wondered what had gone into him because tonight, he felt lustful. And he felt suffocated in the desire.<p>

He walked and walked until he saw light coming from a room. It was Mukuro's room. The tenth generation had been 'forced' by Reborn to stay at the mansion for training because the Acrobalenos were busy with other important issues.

He peered inside and saw his heir, Mukuro Rokudo reading a book at his bed. Daemon's heart leaped. Slowly he walked inside, suprising the young illusionist, which was what he had expected. Mukuro closed his book slowly.

"It would be more pleasant if you knocked first." Mukuro's eyes had a glint of hate which made Daemon even more amused. "Nufufu, it has always been like this." Daemon walked more into the room and closed the door behind him.

Mukuro stepped out of the bed. "Get out." Mukuro twitched. Daemon let out a soft chuckle. "Mmm, how rude. But I like it." Daemon can't control himself needed to fulfill his desire. And his heir's action were making him impatient.

Mukuro held his trident steadily. Daemon took a step infront and Mukuro shove his trident forward. "One more step, and I shall kill you." Daemon smirked. Suddenly he dissapeared and reappeared behind Mukuro.

Holding his heir's neck with one hand, another hand travelled down to Mukuro's manhood. "You're not hard yet?" Daemon asked, nibbling Mukuro's hot breathe tickled Mukuro. Mukuro tried to turn behind but resulted in both of them falling to the bed.

Daemon pinned Mukuro down forcefully and threw his trident to the other side of the bed. "Pleasure me, Rokudo Mukuro." Daemon whispered into Mukuro's ear. Mukuro felt his body growing hotter but he refuse to give up.

'You're a pervert." Mukuro gritted.

"Nufufu, not as perverted as you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Playing dirty with that little skylark in the bathroom yesterday, hadn't you?"

"You were spying. That makes you a lot more perverted."

Daemon chuckled. He reached down slowly and stare into Mukuro's eyes. He thought that those red and blue eyes were very alluring. Then his view fell to Mukuro's lips. Lips that guranteed softness and pleasures. Daemon felt his manhood getting harder.

Mukuro lay there, not doing anything. Both of his hands were pinned by Daemon and the man was much more heavy than him, making him unable to do anything.

Daemon's head lowered and his lips met Mukuro's, resulting Mukuro trembled. Daemon deepened his kiss by plunging his tongue into Mukuro's mouth. Both tongue battled for 2 minutes and Mukuro lost. Daemon bit Mukuro's tongue and the mixture of saliva and blood streamed down from the corner of the boy's mouth.

Slowly, Daemon's playful hands reached down and undress Mukuro. To his pleasure, Mukuro hadn't refused. Daemon stared at Mukuro's bare chest and his heart let out a thump. He nibbled on the boy's nipple and heard Mukuro moaning.

Daemon stopped nibbling and smirk. "Getting hot now?" Daemon teased. Mukuro bit his lips. "Just go on with it." Mukuro said but to Daemon, it was similar to a plead. Hungrily, Daemon attacked Mukuro's nipple again with his mouth.

Suddenly Daemon felt hot on his stomach. He bent up and saw Mukuro's pants were wet and immediately he smirk evily. "Coming faster that I thought." He mocked. Mukuro looked away. Daemon adjust Mukuro on the bed slowly.

"Do you have any lubricating items?" Daemon asked, looking around. "N-No." Mukuro trembled. His body felt funny. And hungry. Daemon raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess my tongue will do the job then." Without warning he reached down and stucked his tongue into Mukuro's hole.

Mukuro cringed a little and gripped the bedsheet. "Stop that and hurry up..." Mukuro moaned but Daemon ignored him. He wanted to taste every bit of his heir. After 3 minutes, he removed his tongue. Unbuckling his pants, Daemon took a look at Mukuro.

His heir was sweating and Daemon thought he looked sexy. And Mukuro's pinkish face made Daemon wanted to eat him all up.

* * *

><p>"Don't go slowly. Just g-go faster..." Mukuro moaned as Daemon thrusted in. "Nufufu, getting impatient here?" Mukuro pulled Daemon's hip to himself impatiently and moaned when Daemon's manhood's head touched his nut. Daemon realised this and obliged by thrusting in and out, hitting Mukuro's spot each time.<p>

Soon, Daemon was pounding Mukuro hard, making the boy clunging to Daemon's neck. While pounding Mukuro, Daemon took the oppoturnity to let his lustful hands explore Mukuro's body. His hand started from the hips up to the stomach then to the nipples.

His hands stopped there and twist the nipples between his fingers. "Stop teasing and hurry up and come!" Mukuro was getting more and more impatient. Daemon was really torturing him to make him wait.

At that moment, Daemon came as Mukuro wished and both moaned, Daemon echoing Mukuro's. Daemon's juice leaked out from Mukuro's anus hole as Daemon pulled out his manhood. Daemon cupped Mukuro's face and plant a hard kiss on his heir's lips.

They kissed as if they will never let go. Mukuro's hands grabbed Daemon's hair and he pulled the man down to him. For 5 minutes they kissed without breaking it. Finally, Mukuro let go of Daemon's hair and broke the kiss. Both of them panted for air.

Daemon stroked Mukuro's cheeks slowly. "Be my lover, Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu, I bet you will regret it." He said, staring into Daemon's eyes. Daemon chuckled. "I doubted that." A smile curled up on Mukuro's cherry red lips.

Slowly, he pulled Daemon down into another kiss. "Then don't you ever regret or I'll send you to hell."

* * *

><p>Reborn tipped his fedora. "Another lover made in this mansion." He smirked and walked away from the door. He had came to check when he heard crashing sound coming from Mukuro's room.<p>

* * *

><p>When Reborn went back to his own room...<p>

"I hate you, Reborn!"

"Why?"

"My ass hurts!"

"Hah! Serves you right."

Lambo twitched. "I hate you, Reborn! It's all your fault! Now how can I go to my date with I-pin tomorrow?" Lambo's eyes started to well up. Angrily, Reborn tilted Lambo's chin with his gun(Leon). "You're still going out with her?" Lambo swallowed but thinking of Reborn's unreasonable harshness, he pout instead.

"So what? Why can't I?" Reborn lowered his gun and gave Lambo a kiss on the lips, making the boy startled. "Because I said so." Lambo tried to push away Reborn but the older man pushed him down.

"YOU ARE BEING BOSSY, REBORN!"

"Because I'm your boss and you are mine. Now shut up and spread your legs."

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are really appriciated...<strong>


End file.
